


Stuck in Car

by GhostVampireGal



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha and Ruki get stuck in the car in the middle of the forest and to keep things entertaining, they decided to have a little fun.
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Stuck in Car

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know this was when I started to write lemon GazettE fanfics and not the best but I love Uruki and I don't own GazettE!

Ruki was not happy that the car wasn’t starting. “Great…Just great.” Ruki said, all annoyed. He and his boyfriend Uruha were about to head back to their cabin in the woods for the weekend after going out for dinner. They were stuck in the middle of the woods while it was raining so hard after getting dinner from a diner. “Oh…And I wanted a weekend where we have no troubles and now this.” Ruki said all angrily. “Well, at least we ate before this mess happened.” Uruha said. “How are you so calm when we are trapped in the middle of the woods?!” Ruki asked all angrily. “Ruki, calm down.” Uruha said. “How can I calm down when our beautiful weekend is ruined?” Ruki said while he lays his head on the steering wheel. “I’m such a terrible boyfriend.” Ruki said sadly. “Taka…not everything is ruined. This happens to me all the time. It’s just the car’s fault. Not yours.” Uruha said calmly. Ruki looks at his boyfriend. “Also, you are not a horrible boyfriend. It breaks my heart when you say that. You’re the most wonderful person that I’m with. I’m very happy to be with you the most.” Uruha said with a soft smile. Ruki softly smiles and leans in for a kiss from his boyfriend. Uruha pulls his boyfriend in for one more kiss. But then their lips passionately meet for a make out. Ruki crawls over to his side and sits on his boyfriend’s lap while kissing him. The vocalist’s tongue was searching everywhere for his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth. “Should we call for help?” Uruha asked through the kiss. “All I want is you.” The vocalist said seductively through the kiss. He then begins to strip off his shirt as Uruha strips off his own shirt and continue to make out with each other. They then climb to the back of the car with the seats down from where the bags were earlier. Ruki let out a soft moan as his boyfriend licks his neck. “Uru…fuck me. Fuck me so hard. Make me forget everything but you.” Ruki said while breathing heavily. “Your wish is my command.” Uruha said seductively while he kisses his boyfriend’s neck.  
They stripped out of their jeans and boxers when they were completely naked.

“Ah…” Ruki moaned as his boyfriend strokes his member. “Come to me my love.” Uruha said while his face was closer to Ruki’s hard cock. He licks the tip of his cock before sucking the tip. The vocalist moans bend his head back as his lover’s tongue swirls around the tip. Uruha takes the whole cock into his mouth, leading Ruki gasping loudly with delight and grip the back of his strawberry blonde hair. He then thrusts into lover’s mouth, and Uruha relaxes his gag reflexes. He gladly swallows his lover’s cum when he came and pulls away from his cock. Ruki bends his head down to get closer to his guitarist’s hard cock and strokes it. Ruki licks the tip of it before sucking the tip. Uruha moans and grips the back of his lover’s hair. Ruki strokes his lover’s thighs as he swirls his tongue around the tip and then sucks his lover’s entire cock. Uruha thrusts into Ruki’s mouth while Ruki was sucking hard. Uruha then cums in his lover’s mouth, and Ruki gladly swallows all of his cum. Ruki pulls away and then kisses his lover. Ruki messes his boyfriend’s long strawberry blonde hair as he kisses him with so much passion as Uruha’s hand was clutching the back of his boyfriend’s dirty blonde hair. Ruki’s hand touches the foggy car window and slides down slowly as he was passionately kissing his boyfriend. “Ah…” Ruki moaned as his boyfriend kisses and licks his neck. He moaned even more as his boyfriend gives him a hickey on his neck. Ruki gave him payback by leaving a hickey on his boyfriend’s neck as well, which made the guitarist moaned in delight. The lead guitarist then puts his cock in his lover’s entrance.

“Ah…Kou…” Ruki moaned. “Uh…dear god yes…” Uruha moaned while he kisses his boyfriend with so much passion. “Thrust…” Ruki said. Uruha obeyed him. Ruki moaned with delight as his boyfriend was thrusting his sweaty wet body. “Oh god yes…More Kou…” Ruki said with delight. Uruha gave him more of his love to him, and then his thrusting was more faster, making the car rock back and forth. “That’s it…oh god please…Ah…” Ruki moaned with delight. His boyfriend kisses him again on the lips with so much passion. They have been in the car for a long time while it was raining so hard still. The couple was still enjoying their moment while kissing and thrusting each other. Ruki was enjoying every minute of his boyfriend making love to him. As they then cum and call out for each other, they heard the car engines starting up. “The car is working.” Ruki said while he and his boyfriend pull out and put their clothes back on and get back on their seats. “I told you, there was nothing to worry about.” Uruha said with a soft smile while they drive back to their cabin. “And I thought we were going to have problems of how we get back home.” Ruki said while he was driving to their cabin.  
Back at the cabin, the couple was lying on the bed while snuggling in the blankets and watching a horror movie in their pajamas after taking a shower together. “All the doors are locked right?” Ruki asked his boyfriend. “Yes Taka. No need to worry.” Uruha said. “You would be a lot worried if I get kidnapped.” Ruki said teasingly. “Don’t say that. No one steals my adorable Taka-chan from me.” Uruha said while he snuggles his boyfriend even more and leaves kisses on his head. Ruki chuckles. “I love you.” Ruki smiled while he looks up his boyfriend. Uruha smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. “I love you too.” Uruha smiled at his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
